Una vez mas, una oportunidad mas
by 100tatum
Summary: Arizona y Callie se conoces en primaria, ya que el papá de Arizona es coronel, tiene que viajar mucho y por esta razón Arizona tiene que irse, regresa en prepa pero vuelve a pasar lo mismo, Callie en la prepa se entera de que Arizona es gay y empieza a sentir algo por ella, pero no se lo dice ¿podra encontrarla o simplemente la olvidara?
1. Chapter 1

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-" una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria) , adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 1.

Callie se levanta, temprano para llegar a su primer día de clases, es el ultimo año en primaria, tiene 12 años… es respetada y admirada por sus compañeros, es capitana de su equipo de futbol femenil, primera en todas sus clases y es muy popular, se junta con Mark, Lexie, Meredith, Cristina, Owen y Karev, Derek y viene de una familia acomodada, rica… ella tiene todo, pero aun así se siente un poco mal, ya que sus padres siempre la dejan sola y todos los demás que se quieren acercar a ella es para sacar alguna ventaja.

"señorita Callie, el desayuno esta listo" dijo una sirvienta.

"gracias, bajare en unos segundos" respondió Callie, mientras terminaba de cambiarse, siempre era la misma rutina, levantarse temprano, bañarse, ponerse el uniforme, peinarse, arreglar su mochila, comer y lavarse la boca, para subirse al coche que la llevara hasta la escuela.

"como usted diga señorita" cuando la sirvienta salió del cuarto de Callie esta suspiro, odiaba que le digieran señorita, prefería simplemente Callie, las formalidades eran algo que no le gustaban. Termino de arreglar sus cosas y bajo hasta el comedor, donde su hermana Aria ya la esperaba.

"hola hermanita" dijo Aria con una sonrisa.

"buenos dias Aria" contesto Callie y se comenzó a comer, sola con su hermana como siempre, ya que sus padres se la pasaban en negocios y rara vez estaban en casa, asi que ella sola estaba con su hermana de 8 años de edad.

"Callie?"

"si?" contesto Callie.

"yo, quisiera que me ayudaras este fin de semana con un trabajo que no entiendo"

"Aria… ya te he dicho que tienes que aprender por ti misma, no siempre estaré contigo" siguió desayunado, Callie.

"pero… tu eres la mejor y enserio no se me da las matemáticas"

"ni geografía, ni historia, ni educación física, ni artes ni…"

"ya entendí…por favor, te lo suplico, es importante para mi"

"ok, pero tu me dirás, no voy a ir tras de ti, y que sea antes de las 12"

"ok" dijo Aria a regañadientes, pero a ella no le gustaba el estudio.

"señoritas, el coche esta listo" dijo otra sirvienta.

"Aria te iras en el coche… yo me ire caminado tengo que hacer algunas cosas"

"quiero ir contigo"

"no, mañana será mejor"

"pero…"

"nada, vete a lavar la boca y en 10 minutos bajas para irte… y si no lo haces…"

"ya se, Callie, siempre me lo dices, me acusaras con mis padres… entendido" dijo Aria subiendo a su habitación, Callie era buena hermana la cuidaba, la ayudaba y nunca la abandonaba, pero hoy no tiene ganas de ir en el coche quiere caminar.

Callie subió a su habitación, se lavo la boca, tomo sus cosas y camino hasta la salida.

"que tenga un buen dia señorita Callie" dijo la sirvienta que le abria la puerta para salir.

"igualmente, hasta luego". Cada día se la hacia mas aburrido, tenia libertad pero a la vez mucha responsabilidad y para seguir teniendo esa libertad tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones, eso le dijo su padre cuando cumplió 10 años y ella lo ha estado cumpliendo a la perfección, cosa que ya le estaba molestando, todos esperaban perfección de ella, todos.

…

Callie caminaba tranquilamente, cuando vio a una niña de su edad llorando, cerca de las vías del tren. Callie se acerco corriendo.

"estas bien?" pregunto a la niña, al verla se sorprendió, tenia el pelo rubio, ojos azules y hoyuelos.

"no, estoy perdida" contesto la niña.

Callie observo que llevaban el mismo uniforme –" vas a la escuela?"

"si… pero me perdí"

"eres nueva…"

"si" respondió la niña.

"yo te llevo, voy a la misma escuela" dijo con una sonrisa a la niña y para sorpresa de ella, esta niña tenia la sonrisa mas hermosa que habia visto en su corta vida.

"te lo agradecería mucho"

"Por cierto soy Callie"

"soy Arizona"

"bonito nombre… ahora vamos que es el primer día y no podemos llegar tarde"

"claro… gracias"

"no hay de que" dijo Callie, las dos pasaron las vías del tren y continuaron su camino,-"puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"si" respondió Arizona.

"si es tu primer día, y eres nueva, no tendrían que haberte traído alguien?"

"oh, si… es que mi hermano gemelo Tim, me reto a ir sola a la escuela y yo acepte, me escape de mis padres y…. me perdí"

"tienes un hermano gemelo? Genial"

"no mucho, es raro… nunca podre despegarme de él" dijo con un puchero Arizona, lo cual hizo reír a Callie.-" eso no es gracioso"

"claro que lo es, pareces como un bebe, haciendo pucheros"

"oye… tengo 12, tampoco soy un adulto"

"ni tampoco un bebe… oh, mira ya llegamos" dijo Callie señalando la escuela, esta tenia un gran patio, varios salones, auditorio, biblioteca, canchar de futbol, basquetbol y beisbol, al igual que para atletismo.

"wow"

"si, bueno es mas impresionante por dentro… pero asi son todos la escuelas en E.U, de donde eres?" pregunto Callie.

"yo… naci en Alemania, pero a los pocos meses me mude a korea… bueno el ultimo lugar donde estuve fue en Portugal, y tenia estupendas escuelas pero esta escuela me gusta mucho, aunque no es tan grande a otras que he ido"

"mmm… eso suena bien, ahora dime que salón te toca?"

"es salón 18" dijo Arizona.

"ese salón es al que yo voy"

"genial…."

"Arizona!" fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien –" Arizona!"

"al parecer te llama tu gemelo" dijo Callie mirando al niño que estaba detrás de Arizona

"Tim y padres" dijo Arizona volteando y viendo que sus padres también ya estaban ahí.

"Arizona Robins nos debes una explicación" dijo el padre de Arizona.

"yo quería demostrar que podía llegar a la escuela sola… me perdí y aquí Callie me salvo" contesto rápidamente Arizona, sabia que el coronel (su padre) no se andaba con rodeos.

"luego hablaremos Arizona… mucho gusto Callie" dijo Daniel.

"es un placer conocerlos señores y Tim" dijo saludando formalmente.

"eres muy educada para tu edad Callie" dijo Barbara con una sonrisa –" y gracias Callie"

"no hay de que señora… si me disculpan tenemos que entrar ya, se nos hace tarde" dijo Callie.

"si adelante, váyanse… hasta luego Callie y luego nos vemos Arizona… Tim"

"si" tanto como Arizona y Tim dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"hasta luego señores" dijo Callie mientras caminaba con Arizona y Tim a la escuela, Callie se sentía bien, feliz aunque no se había dado cuenta que era por Arizona–" Tim en que salón te toca?" pregunto Callie.

"mmm 17 " dijo Tim.

"bueno, eso queda al lado de nuestro salón"

"asi que estaremos separados" dijo Tim a Arizona.

"ya era hora" respondió Arizona, enseñándole la lengua. Callie sonreía al ver la interacción entre los hermanos y lo parecidos que eran.

"buenos días Callie" dijo una niña, desconocida a Callie.

"buenos dias" respondió Callie con una sonrisa.

5 minutos después.

"bien aquí es tu salón Tim" dijo Arizona señalando el salón –" si necesitas algo, el salón de acá es el nuestro" dijo Callie señalando uno que estaba al lado.

"si, Gracias Callie" dijo Tim y se metió a su salón.

Callie y Arizona entraron a su salón.

"ahora escoger asientos" dijo Callie sonriendo.

"ok… quiero ventana y hasta tras" dijo Arizona dejando sus cosas en la banca penúltima.

"eso fue rápido" dijo Callie tomando una banca al lado de Arizona.

"oye… por que todo el mundo te saluda?"

"por que ella es la mas popular de la escuela, viene de una familia rica, capitana del equipo femenil de futbol, primera en todas las clases" dijo un chavo alto, atlético y con una gran sonrisa –" y yo soy su novio", Arizona sintió un poco raro, cuando dijo esta palabra, no le agradaba.

"Mark, cállate… no le hagas caso, solo somos amigos" dijo Callie sonriéndole.

"que? Quería hacer solo una broma a nuestra nueva compañera y tu nueva amiga… asi que como te llamas?"

"Arizona"

"es bueno conocerte Arizona" dijo Mark dejando tomando asiento al frente de Callie. No tardo mucho en presentarse Owen, Meredith, Cristina, Derek, Lexie y Karev, todos se portaron bien con Arizona y al parecer todos eran muy populares por lo que vio y al igual que Mark, se sentaron todos juntos.

"bueno días chicos hoy comienza su primer día de clases y su ultimo año escolar…" dijo la profesora al entrar al salón de clases.

A partir de ahora Callie cambiaria su vida de cierta manera.

…

**NOTA: este es mi nuevo FF, y bueno espero que seda su agrado, no se cuantos capítulos serán.**

**Nota 2:a la par de este, estaré publicando otro que será de Derek y Meredith, para todos aquellos que adoran a los protagonistas de GA, he igual será una historia como esta, que comienza desde que Meredith pierde a su mamá cuando es niña.**

**Nota 3: Gracias por leer.**


	2. Alcanzar el cielo 2

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-" una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria) , adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 2

Recreo.

"oye Callie?" pregunto Arizona, al ver que solo se quedaron ellas dos solas en el salón, ya que Arizona tenia que ver a que extra- Clase o club entrar y no sabia que elegir Callie, se quedo para ayudarla.

"si?"

"tu estas en Futbol verdad?"

"si" no sabia a que llevaba todo esto.

"por que lo elegiste?"

"por que me gusta y asi puedo hacer ejercicio" dijo con una sonrisa.

"mmm, no se que elegir"

"algo que te guste?"

"como?"

"bueno a mi me gusta dibujar, pintar, tocar instrumentos musicales,escribir ,cantar y hacer deporte"

"tu haces todo eso?"

"si"

"me sorprendes, yo no soy buena dibujando y no toco ningún instrumento… y deportes , no se, solo corro"

"tienes hasta mañana para esto, además si no quieres ninguna extra-clase pues no importa, solo nos sirve de apoyo para las materias, nos dan mejor calificación"

"solo para eso… bueno entonces no elijo ninguna"

"yo creo que…."

"Torres!" grito Karev.

"si" dijo Callie volteándose.

"te llaman del equipo de futbol" dijo mientras se acercaba.

"ok.. Ahora vengo" se volteo a ver a Arizona –"y Karev, no la molestes"

"yo?"

"nos vemos " Callie rodo los ojos y salio.

"así que tu eres Arizona… eres bonita" dijo con una sonrisa Karev.

"si, bueno voy a comprar algo" respondió Arizona, mientras se levantaba, n le interesaba estar cerca de una persona que fuera tan lanzado como él.

"oye, oye… no voy a comerte" la tomo del brazo –"no quieres ser mi novia?"

"estas bromeando no?"

"hablo enserio, creo que eres bonita y por eso quiero seas mi novia"

"no quiero ser tu novia y no me molestes mas" camino hasta la salida, pero Karev se acerco mas a Arizona.

"oh, vamos… quien no quisiera salir con un chico como yo"

"yo no quiero salir con un chico tan prepotente como tu y si me vuelves a tocar juro que la pagaras Karev" Karev la volvió a tomar del brazo, y Arizona se volteo para pegarle en la nariz, Karev cayo al suelo.

"que te pasa!" grito Karev, mientras se tocaba la nariz –" me sacaste sangre!"

"hey que pasa aquí!" dijo Mark, al entrar y ver a Karev sangrando.

"esa escuincla me golpeo"

"Blondie? Pero si es tan … un momento una niña te tiro" empezó a burlarse Mark.

"Cállate Mark y tu" señalando a Arizona –"te arrepentirás" mientras salía.

"no te tengo miedo!" grito Arizona.

"tu primer día y ya has golpeado a alguien? Pensé que eras mas… inofensiva" dijo Mark.

"hey MaKr y Arizona" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

"tu amiga golpeo a Karev" Mark echo de cabeza a Arizona.

"que tu que?" pregunto Callie.

"que yo le advertí" hizo voz de inocente. Callie y Mark se quedaron viendo como esta personita que se veía tan inocente era mas peligrosa, además los dos conocían a Karev lo suficiente para saber que se lo merecía.

…

Hora de clase.

"Karev y Arizona van a tener que ir a la dirección, yo los llevare" dijo la maestra.

"que?" dijeron tanto Karev como Arizona.

"ya escucharon, ahora!", los dos se levantaron y fueron a la dirección.

"bien, señorita Arizona por que golpeo al joven Karev?" pregunto la directora.

"él comenzó a molestarme y le dije que no me volviera a tocar y me agarro del abrazo y lo golpeé"

"sabe que la violencia no resuelve nada verdad?"

"lo siento" respondió Arizona, ella lo sabia, su padre siempre se lo ha dicho.

"y usted Karev no es la primera vez, asi que como castigo tendrá que limpiar las areas verdes de la parte sur de la escuela y será por una semana" Karev asintió, la directora se volteo para ver a Arizona –"y usted esta vez se salva, pero para la siguiente tanto Karev como usted se iran suspendidos por dos semanas"

"no volverá a pasar" dijo Arizona, karev se quedo callado.

…

Hora de la salida.

Todos los alumnos del salón guardaron sus cosas y salieron. Karev no volteo a ver a Arizona, pero sabia que la haría pagar.

"y eso fue lo que paso" Arizona le conto todo a Callie.

"no me sorprende, pero ahora tendrás mas cuidado por que Karev no dejara de molestarte… y eso es mucho para tu primer dia de clases"

"lo se, se que va a molestarme mas pero lo lograre… y como te fue en lo de tu equipo de futbol" queriendo cambiar de tema.

"nos dieron los horarios para entrenar, y es de martes a viernes"

"eso es mucho"

"a alguien que le gusta no estar en su casa es bueno, me gusta"

"supongo… ya te vas?"

"no lo se, a lo mejor me quedo un rato mas o voy al centro, por?"

"mi hermano sale dentro de una hora y no quiero estar sola" dijio Arizona con timidez.

"oooh que lindo" se burlo Callie.-" auch… para ser una persona que se ve tierna eres muy agresiva"

"tu comenzaste… además por favor te quedas conmigo?"

"claro, no tengo nada mas que hacer"

…

Patio de la escuela, las dos estaban acostadas bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo las nubes.

"siempre me ha gustado ver el cielo" comenzó a hablar Arizona, Callie volteo a verla –" lo veía mucho con mi papá, yo quería alcanzarlo… claro era pequeña, pensaba que se podía tocar, pero no, despues entre a la escuela y ahí mi sueño se acabo"

"eso es bonito, el ser humano siempre a querido alcanzar el cielo por eso las pirámides y los rascacielos terminan en punta, como si lo tocaran, claro es un rumor pero creo que es cierto"

"siempre hablas asi?" Arizona vio a Callie.

"como?"

"ya sabes, como una sabelotodo"

"yo no hablo asi"

"hace rato lo hiciste, hasta me sorprendiste… hablaste como los doctores "

"ok, ya tu ganas" dijo al ver que no podía competir contra ella, además tenia razón.

"oh mira un gatito" dijo Arizona al ver una nube con esa forma.

"si ya lo vi"

Las dos se quedaron calladas mirando las nubes por un rato, hasta que Arizona volvió hablar.

"cual es tu color favorito?"

Callie simplemente contesto –" Azul es rudo" con una sonrisa –"y el tuyo?"

"rosa"

"lo suponía"

"que, el rosa es rudo"

"no lo es"

"claro que si… mira cuando eligieron los colores para niños y niñas, se escogieron dos, el azul y rosa, para el varon buscaron uno que fuera fuerte y demostrara valentía y coraje y fue el rosa y uno que demostrara ternura y delicadeza escogiendo el azul"

"ahora hablas como un medico y dices que el azul no es rudo" mirando a Arizona con intriga.

"yo no hablo asi y si el azul es para los delicados" sonrio Arizona.

"no, es rudo y si hablaste asi"

"no es rudo y no hable asi"

"ya ok, esta bien tu ganas pero azul no es delicado… que comida te gusta?"

"cambiando de tema, muy sabia… pizza y a ti?

"no tengo una comida favorita exactamente, pero si tueviera que elegir seria spagueti o alguna otra pasta"

"mmm, si es bueno, supongo"

"Arizona!" grito Tim

"hola Tim" dijo Callie.

"hola Callie…Arizona ya tenemos que irnos"

Callie y Arizona se levantaron y sonrieron –"mañana nos vemos Callie"

"claro" dijo con una sonrisa.

…

Casa de la familia Robbins.

"esa niña es bien portada Arizona, me agrada" dijo Barbara.

"mamá!" dijo Arizona no muy feliz.

"que solo digo que es bueno influencia para ti"

"si hermanita, además ella es siempre esta en cuadro de honor, capitana del equipo de futbol femenil y es rica" dijo Tim.

"no se a que lleva todo esto" dijo Arizona, cruzando las manos.

"ella es rica? Pregunto su mam, ignorando a Arizona.

"si, su padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles y restaurantes y que su casa es una mancion, además de que su hermana y ella siempre van en un coche ultimo modelo y tienen sirvientas y todas esas cosas"

"parase muy modesta y sencilla"

"por que lo es mamá, además no se si tenga esa mansión o no, no hable con ella de eso, no quiero que piense que quiero ser su amiga solo por que es rica" respondió Arizona.

"bueno si es así, es bueno hija, por que te ves tan feliz con una nueva amiguita, hace tiempo que no haces amigos tan rápido"

"me voy a mi cuarto" dijo Arizona levantándose.

…

Casa, familia Torres.

"sus padres llamaron señorita Callie" dijo una sirvienta, a Callie que estaba comiendo.

"si"

"dicen que vienen este fin de semana para que no tengan planes para salir"

"esta bien, gracias"

Y ahí estaba Callie, comiendo sola y sintiéndose de igual manera, su hermana Aria, estaba en su cuarto y ella no tenia mucho que hacer, asi que se fue a hacer su tarea. Al dirigirse a su cuarto escucho una voz.

"señorita Callie, hoy se ve muy feliz" dijo una sirvienta que era la ama de llaves, tenia como 60 años y era casi de la familia " eso es bueno, ase tiempo que no la veo asi"

"si, hoy me siento feliz, gracias… y no trabaje tan duro" le dio una sonrisa y se metió.

Callie Torres era feliz desde hace años y no sabia muy bien por que, pero no quería que esto acabara, la ultima vez que fue tan feliz fue antes de que sus padres la dejaran sola con su hermana Aria por su trabajo y dejaron de ser una familia como lo eran antes y eso fue hace mas de 2 años.

…

Al dia siguiente.

Arizona llego a la escuela con su hermano Tim, cuando alguien la empujo.

"hey que te pasa" dijo Tim a Karev que habia empujado a su hemana.

"solo le regreso lo que me hizo ayer"

Arizona se levanto y no hizo nada, no queria que la suspendieran.

"no tienes que hacer eso a una persona" dijo Tim muy molesto,

"asi, y que vas hacer si la sigo molestando"

"esto es lo que voy hacer…" Tim iba a golpear a Karev, cuando una voz fuerte lo detuvo.

"alto!" grito Callie.-"Karev tu sabes que estas amenazado de suspensión, al igual que Arizona"

"ok, me voy pero esto no termina aquí" dijo Karev y se fue.

"Arizona que le hiciste?" pregunto Tim.

"nada, solo me defendí" respondió Arizona.

"bueno, ya es hora de irnos a clase" dijo Callie.

…

Las clases pasaron rápido y ya era hora del receso.

"Arizona" Callie empezó hablar, las dos fueron a la cafetería de la escuela –" no te vuelvas a pelear con Karev, se que el empezó pero el es asi, y tienes que aprender a sobre llevarlo o encontrar una forma de que te deje de molestar… solo esta herido por que lo rechazaste"

"lo defiendes?"

"es mi amigo… nos conocemos desde hace 4 años y como lo he ayudado a pasar sus exámenes y sacar buenas calificaciones no me molesta"

"el te amenaza?"

"que? No lo hago con gusto, el me pido ayuda y yo le ayude y le sigo ayudando"

"esta bien, pero no prometo nada"

"ok, eso es mejor que nada" dijo con una sonrisa Callie. Tanto Callie como Arizona se sentían bien al estar juntas pero aun no sabían por que.

…

**Nota: siempre me a costado escribir los primeros Capitulos, pero ahora siento que voy bien y pues se ira poniendo mejor.**

**Nota 2: gracias por leer.**


	3. alcanzar el cielo 3

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-" una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria) , adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 3.

Arizona tuvo un mejor comportamiento con Karev, que cada vez que la veía le gritaba algo ofensivo, pero ella no cedió a sus arrebatos y Callie la defendia cada vez que Karev le decía algo. Y la semana en la escuela era mejor.

Aparte de todo decidió meterse al equipo femenil de futbol. Solo que la tienen que elegir y eso seria la próxima semana. A Callie le gusto la idea.

Fin de semana, viernes hora de la salida.

"hey Callie?" dijo Arizona para detenerla antes de que saliera rumbo a su practica de futbol.

"si"

"mi mamá dice que te invita a comer para darte las gracias por la ayuda del primer dia de clases" con un poco de timidez

Callie sonrió ante la idea y la forma en que lo dijo Ariozna –"claro, que dia?"

"es domingo a las 3"

"oh… no puedo"

Arizona tuvo duda, por que no poder en un fin de semana, nadie hace nada importante y menos a esa hora –" oh… tienes planes?"

"mis padres vienen este fin de semana y es una de las pocas veces que puedo pasar tiempo con ellos"

"no viven contigo?"

"no y si, ellos trabajan gran parte del año… lo que provoca que yo solo los vea una a dos veces en un meses con suerte" mirando el suelo.

"lo siento" no sabia que mas decir.

"no, no lo sientas… estoy bien y tengo a mi hermana, aparte tengo tiempo para hacer lo que quiera" termino con una sonrisa.

"ok… que tal este lunes, además no tienes practica"

"si, el lunes… nos vemos y no se te olvide practicar, recuerda que tienes que quedar!" grito mientras corría para su practica.

Arizona solo sonrió.

…

Casa, familia Robbins.

"y que te dijo Callie?" pregunto la mamá de Arizona.

"ella dice que no puede venir el domingo pero que el lunes esta bien"

"y eso?"

"sus padres vienen a verla"

"no viven con ella?"

"trabajan afuera, creo que todo el año"

"pobre Callie"

"mama! Ya puse la mesa" grito Tim.

"ya vamos!" le contesto sus mamá.

…

Casa, familia Torres.

"mamá, papá" dijo Callie y Aria al verlos llegar.

"como han estado?" dijo su madre.

"bien" respondieron sus hijas.

"eso es bueno, Callie despues de la cena vamos hablar" dijo Carlos a Callie.

"si, padre" respondió, esto siempre pasaba, ella tenia que darle razón de ella, de Aria y de la casa.

…

Los sábados que estaban todos juntos, se levantaban a las 7 o 7:30 para su desayuno a las 8, Carlos se la pasaba hablándole a Callie de asuntos de negocios, ya que el quiere que Callie sea sus sucesora, Callie por su parte no tenia mucha idea de que estudiar… lo único claro era que no tenia nada que ver con los negocios o empresas, pero Carlos tenia plena confianza que Callie diría que si cuando estuviese en el universidad.

Cuando están juntos, juntos… veian la televisión o jugaban tenis, salian a pasear y aprovechar un buen momento en familia.

Los domingos se levantaban y asian los deberes de la escuela ya que tenían hasta las 12 que iban a misa, donde los padres de Callie eran muy católicos… ella si le preguntaban decía eso que era Catolica pero en si se consideraba creyente, no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de los padres o que una mujer no puede ser papa … después de ir a misa, iban a un lugar "X" zoológico, cine, de compras, al parque de diversiones o cualquier otra cosa. Y esta vez paso lo mismo.

En cambio la familia Robbins, al no estar su padre que tenia que trabajar, Tim, Arizona y Barbara se levantaban a las 6 y Tim y Arizona salían a correr para que a alas 7 se tomaran y baño y una hora mas tarde el desayuno, luego hacían su tarea y salian a juagar…, en las tardes jugaban juegos de mesa, en las noches veian una película rentadas, aveces de compras, o a caminar y los domingos era lo mismo, todo en familia. Aunque esta ocasión su hermano la ayudo a practicar.

…

El lunes en la mañana los padres de Callie se fueron, pero era mejor así no tenia que fingir una sonrisa cuando sentía que tenía mucha presión.

Callie se fue a la escuela caminando y vio a Tim y Arizona.

"hey Chicos" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

"hola" contestaron.

"que tal tu fin de semana Callie?" pregunto Arizona.

"bien" dijo con una sonrisa. –" y la suya?"

"bien"…" por cierto Tim también se meterá al equipo de futbol"

"enserio?" dijo Callie mirando a Tim.

"si" dijo con una sonrisa –" siempre he jugado futbol"

"eso es agradable"

…

Dia de escoger a los jugadores de futbol.

"bien… yo soy la capitana Callie Torres y todas ustedes tiene que hacer lo mejor que se pueda para quedar, solo se quedaran 10 personas de las 40 que son… asi que comenzaran corriendo 10 vueltas… asi que empiecen y den su mejor esfuerzo" dijo Callie con una sonrisa.

Callie se acerco a Arizona –"hey por que no corres?" con una sonrisa.

"bueno, es que no me sorprendiste como lograste que todas te pusieran atención"

"eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes el poder de elegirlas… ahora corre por que si no estarás eliminada"

"ok" dijo mientras comenzó a correr, Callie se sorprendió que lo hacia rápido… bueno ya llevaba un punto.

1: 30 despues.

"bien, ahora formaremos algunos equipos para que jueguen… y de aquí eligiremos quienes son las mas aptas para quedar… los resultados se darán hoy al terminar , asi que no se retiren" dijo Callie.

Ellas empezaron a jugar entre si, Arizona era defensa y saco una pelota en la línea, robo la pelota y cometió 3 faltas, Callie tenia que observar a todas pero observaba mas a Arizona, por alguna razón al verla se sentía feliz y a veces reía al ver como se barría o como hacia pucheros cuando no podía robar la pelota.

2 horas despues.

"bien pongan atención… los resultados ya están… asi que cuando escuchen su nombre pasen adelante con Cristina y Meredith" Callie las señalo –" ellas les pidiran su taya para su uniforme y el numero que quieren… asi que empezare… Cameron" y asi comenzó Callie, esperaba que pasaran y dieran su numero para llamar a otra, ya habían pasado 8 y Arizona estaba desesperada solo quedaban 2 lugares –" Arizona" dijo Callie y Arizona salto de alegría sentía tan emocionada, empezando a saltar y todos se le quedaron viendo, Callie solo sonrio y Arizona se puso roja… paso con Cristina y Meredith.

"bien echo Blandie" dijo Cristina –" talla y numero"

Arizona no le gustaba que le digieran así, pero luego se fue acostumbrando –" talla 10 y numero 16"

"ok… Blondie, mañana empiezan las practicas y tienes que ser puntal"

"ok" dijo con una sonrisa.

…

"eso fue genial" dijo Arizona a Callie que apenas habia terminado de revisar todas las que quedaron.

"si lo fue… felicidades" le dio una abrazo.

"si gracias" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Arizona!" grito Tim con una sonrisa –"quede" al acercarse a Arizona y Callie.,

"yo también" dijo Arizona saltando con su hermano para Callie esto era un espectáculo.

"que tal si vamos a festejar" dijo Callie.

"si eso seria genial, tenemos hasta las 7 de la tarde para llegar a casa y apenas son las 5" dijo Tim y Arizona asintió.

"bueno yo les invito un helado… conozco un lugar cerca de aqui"

"pues vamos"

…

Su camino para ir a la heladería fue divertido, Callie escucho todas las aventuras de los hermanos y le pareció lindo.

"bueno hemos llegado, pidan lo que quieran" dijo Callie, los tres pidieron un banabaSplit y Callie se la paso bien.

…

Un mes despues. Todo este tiempo tanto Callie como Arizona se habían unido mas como amigas y en sus practicas se la pasaban muy bien las dos. Pero los problemas con Karev habían seguido… y esta vez se habia pasado de la raya.

"Karev, no puedo creer que hayas echo esto, eres un inmaduro… pero de seguro no sabes ni por que lo hiciste" grito Callie, Karev habia dibujado en el pizarrón soldados muertos y puesto un coronel, que este era el padre de Arizona, aparte de que escribió que él señor era una sesión ya que solo hacían eso los militares y todos los involucrados con ellos.

"yo no pense que se pondría asi, Callie, disculpa" dijo Karev, Arizona al llegar y ver todo esto, empezó a borrarlo rápidamente, comenzó a llorar y salio corriendo.

"a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas Karev, y tu lo sabes"

"pero, pero…"

"sabes que esto es lo peor que le has hecho, piénsalo Karev, ella no te ha hecho nada… lo que pasa con tu familia no es culpa de nadie Karev… a donde vas Karev?!" grito Callie.

"a pedir disculpas Callie" dijo Karev, el sabia que ella tenia toda la razón, el solo queria desquitarse con alguien y Arizona era su presa fácil

…

Arizona estaba en el patio debajo de un árbol, viendo el cielo… ella sabia que era lo que hacia su padre y el era un hombre bueno… no un asesino.

"hey Arizona" dijo Karev, Arizona se volteo y se lanzo contra el, pero Karev la tomo de las manos.

"que quieres hacerme Karev, yo no te echo nada para que te metas con mi familia"

"lo siento Arizona, lo siento… Callie hablo con migo y yo lo siento, yo solo queria lastimar a alguien para que sintiera algo de lo que yo siento" Arizona seguía luchando y al ver esto Karev empezó a explicar –" mi padre nos abandono" Arizona dejo de golpearlo para ver que los ojos de Karev tenían lagrimas –"el golpeo a mi mamá muchas veces y hace tres meses nos abandono, a mi, mi mamá y mis dos hermanos menores que yo, mi madre estuvo en el hospital dos semanas y luego en reposo un mes, yo he tenido que trabajar y sustentar a mi madre y hermanos… se que no es escusa pero me duele que solo quería dañar a alguien que sabia que era feliz… lo siento"

"no sabia Karev" fue lo único que pudo decir Arizona.

"nada es tu culpa y Callie ha sido mi mejor amiga, además ella me ayuda, me dio trabajo en uno de los hoteles de su padre como botones… pero nadie mas lo sabe, además tu has hecho feliz a Callie, nunca la habia visto tan feliz y cercana a alguien… bueno aparte de Mark, supongo que por eso te defiende tanto"

Arizona se quedo pensando en Callie, pero aun no entendía por que sentia felicidad e impotencia al saber esto –" podemos ser amigos Karev?"

"claro" dijo Karev dándole la mano, ella lo rechazo y Karev se sorprendió pero luego resivio un abrazo, el nunca habia recibido una abrazo.

…

**Nota: bueno este capitulo es como un relleno… ya que empezara a ser mas Callie y Arizon en los siguientes capítulos… y ya seria apartir del siguiente. Espero y no decepcionarlos.**


	4. alcanzar el cielo 4

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-"una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria), adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 4.

Un par de semanas después.

Tanto Callie como Arizona seguían un hermosa amistad, todo iba bien… pero Arizona empezaba a sentir algo diferente con Callie, cada vez que la veía su corazón latía mas rápido y su sonrisa era mas brillante de lo normal y ella no entendía por que, solo opto por que esta era la mejor amiga que había tenido hasta ahora.

Hoy era domingo y Callie vendría a su casa… ella solo había venido dos veces en los dos meses que se conocían, ya que Callie siempre parecía ocupada y lo estaba.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Arizona se levantara del sofá para abrir la puerta, sonrió al ver a Callie.

"hola" dijo Callie pasando a la casa, Callie por su parte cuando iba a la casa de alguien mas lo hacia caminado o que su chofer la dejara algunas cuadras antes ya que se sentía incomoda llegando en coche y Arizona solo veía ese coche cuando Callie llegaba a la escuela pero eso era de vez en cuando.

"hola" respondió Arizona –"la comida estará en media hora"

"este bien"

"bueno vamos a mi cuarto" dijo Arizona –"espera, voy avisarle a mi mamá que estas aquí" Callie asintió y Arizona camino hasta la cocina –"mamá estaré en mi cuarto con Callie"

"oh ya esta aquí?"

"buenas tardes señora" dijo Callie al entrar en la cocina, sus padres siempre le dijeron que ir a donde ir hay que saludar.

"buenas tardes Callie… bien, vayan a divertirse yo las llamare cuando este la comida"

"claro" respondió Arizona –"ven vámonos" tomo a Callie de la mano y salieron corriendo a la habitación de Arizona.

…

"donde esta tu hermano?" pregunto Callie,

"el se fue con sus amigos a jugar futbol, regresara hasta la tarde… por que preguntas?"

"bueno tu y el son inseparables" dijo en tono de burla.

"claro que no"

"si lo son Arizona, tu me lo has dicho"

"podemos vivir sin el uno del otro" dijo un poco disgustada.

"yo no he dicho que no pueden"

"entonces que te preocupas mas por mi hermano?" Arizona se quedo pensado de donde salió esto, por que preguntar una tontería así.

Callie por su parte sentía que Arizona estaba muy molesta-" ok, ok tu ganas, tu y tu hermano no son inseparables y yo… bueno yo no me preocupo por tu hermano"

Arizona se sonrojo, todo el ambiente se puso incomodo y en silencio-" este bueno… cuéntame sobre tu familia" dijo Arizona, Callie ya sabia todo de su familia, ella misma se lo había dicho pero de Callie sabia solo por las cosas que se dicen en la escuela.

"mi hermana Aria va a otra escuela para que no estemos tan cerca y nos empecemos a odiar, mis padres viajan siempre por negocios, soy de familia Católica, muy católica, y mi padre es dueño de un par de hoteles y de restaurantes" ella no quería entrar en mas detalles.

"ok… eso suena bien"

"si lo es, tenemos una pequeña casa " Callie hablo y pensó, realmente no es pequeña y pues mas bien es una mansión que una casa –" si quieres puedes venir conmigo el próximo domingo"

"enserio?"

Callie no sabia que había hablado demasiado rápido –" eh… si claro" termino con una sonrisa

"chicas, las comida esta lista!" grito la mamá de Arizona.

"bueno hay que irnos" dijo Callie, Arizona asintió y bajaron al comedor.

La estancia en la casa de la familia Robbins, era cálida y muy dulce para el gusto de Callie pero era agradable, se sentía como … familia, cosa que ella desconocía desde hace tiempo. La comida termino y ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

"que tal si vemos una película?" pregunto Arizona a su mamá y Callie.

"claro podemos verla… pero Callie escoge"

"esta bien…. Que película quieres Callie?"

"una de terror…" pero al ver que Arizona estaba haciendo un puchero –" una de Disney?" y Arizona sonrió –" una de Disney señora, claro si usted quiere?"

"Arizona te convenció verdad"

"mamá ella tomo la decisión no yo"

"no mientas Arizona" dijo Tim que había presenciado la escena-" ella hizo su famoso puchero"

"es cierto Arizona?" pregunto su mamá.

"si es cierto"

"no importa señora, hace tiempo que no veo películas Disney… no hay problema" termino Callie por decir.

Los cuatro se sentaron para ver la película de Tarzan, Callie se santo incomoda al principio pero ahora se sentía… feliz.

…

Escuela. Practica.

"hay Blondie, lo estas haciendo bien" dijo Cristina, al ver como Arizona empezaba a dominar el balón, después de tres semas de duro entrenamiento.

"gracias!" grito Arizona.

Callie apareció con la entrenadora –" ey chicas" dijo la entrenadora y todos voltearon a verla –" el torneo empieza dentro de una semana y tenemos un juego este viernes de preparación, así que por favor practiquen bien… la lista de las 11 se dará a conocer hasta el viernes" con esto la entrenadora se fue.

"crees que yo sea titular?" pregunto Arizona al acercarse a Callie.

"no lo se" dijo con una sonrisa.

"mmm eso no me motiva"

"serás titular" dijo Callie viendo que Arizona estaba haciendo otra vez ese puchero.

"enserio?"

"ya te dije que no lo se, pero creo que podrás"

….

Salida.

Callie y Arizona últimamente se iban a casa juntas, ya que Tim ahora tenía nuevos amigos y tanto él como Arizona decidieron pasar un rato alejados.

"Callie?"

"mmm"

"cual es tu verdadero nombre… por que Callie es diminutivo no?"

Callie no le gustaba su nombre –"no te lo diré"

"oh vamos, si me lo dices te compre… te comprare una manzana acaramelada"

"quieres que te diga mi nombre solo por una manzana?"

"que, son ricas y si"

"ok… primero cómpramela"

"esta bien, pero primero alcánzame" Arizona comenzó a correr llevando una gran ventaja, pero Callie corrió mas y mas hasta que la alcanzo y luego la arrebozo, llegando hasta la tienda donde vendían las manzanas, Callie al ver que solo había una la compro antes de que Arizona la pidiera para ella misma.

"oye?" dijo molesta Arizona por que lo que Callie hizo.

"si… y sabe rica"

"mmm" dijo molesta, ella quería una manzana y lo quería ya.

"que, yo te gane y yo la vi primero"

"fue mi idea lo de correr y la manzana" seguía estando molesta.

"pero yo gane las dos" mientras la comía.

"pero fue mi idea"

Callie al ver que Arizona estaba triste y molesta –"ok, ten" dijo dándole la manzana.

"enserio?"

"si" Arizona le sonrió.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar y se sentaron frente en un parque. Callie y Arizona veían como caían las hojas de los arboles.

"me gusta mas la primavera pero ver esto es hermoso" dijo Arizona que seguía comiendo su manzana.

"bueno a mi me gusta mas el invierno, es mi estación favorita y el otoño también"

"esto sabe rico" no había escuchado a Callie.

"no me escuchaste cierto?"

"que? Perdón es que esto sabe rico y delicioso… y me dices ahora tu nombre"

Callie le sonrió al ver como Arizona se saboreaba la manzana-" Calliope"

Arizona levanto la vista y vio a Callie –" ya se es un nombre chistoso"

"no, no me gusta, te queda… es lindo" dijo con una sonrisa –" te llamare Calliope"

Callie le quería decir que no le digiera así, pero sinceramente le gusta demasiado su nombre ahora que ella lo decía.

"tengo frio" dijo Arizona al sentir un poco de viento y que eran las 6 de la tarde ayudaba más a sentir frio.

Callie se quito sus chaqueta y se la puso a Arizona –"ten"

"pero y tu?"

"traigo puesto el suéter de la escuela y la chaqueta solo la utilizo para ser rudo"

"eres mas tierna de lo que pensaba" dijo con una sonrisa y Callie se le quedo viendo con los ojos de bromeas.

"fingiré que no escuche eso"

"como digas Calliope"

…

El viernes llego y la entrenadora dio la lista que jugaría, y Arizona apareció pero no lo hizo Callie, ya que se podría lastimar y la necesitaban en la competencia no para un juego amistoso.

"yo quería jugar contigo"

"bueno podrás hacerlo si haces bien tu trabajo, además eres delantera y eres buena, ya lo veras"

Callie era medio así que ella ayudaba tanto en la defensa como en ofensiva y hacia goles también, era la mejor de todas.

El juego transcurría y nadie anotaba, aunque el equipo de Arizona tenia mas el balón, pero no había creatividad para poner el balón cerca de la portería, hasta que en el minuto 80 una compañera del equipo hizo un desborde y puso le dio el balón a Arizona que iba sola, esta lo bajo y metió su primer gol y el único tanto del partido, todos fueron a festejar con Arizona y Callie vio como esta le sonrió desde lejos, Callie estaba feliz por el gol, lamentablemente les empataron a los dos minutos, Arizona perdió el balón en media cancha y de ahí los contrarios aprovecharon que estaban mal acomodado el equipo de Arizona.

Fin del partido 1-1.

…

"bien echo Blondie, por ti teníamos la ventaja y por la perdimos" dijo Cristina.

"Cristina" Meredith y Callie le llamaron la atención.

"que, es cierto" dijo en defensa.

"tu sabes que los errores pasan Cristina" dijo Callie molesta con ella.

"ella tiene razón" dijo Arizona tristemente, pero sentía alegría al ver como Callie la defendía, la defendió de Karev y ahora de Cristina.

"Arizona, las cosas pasan, además solo es un juego… diversión, eso es todo" dijo Callie consolándola. Arizona ahora estaba confundida y no sabia por que.

…

Sábado, Casa Robbins. Noche.

"por que suspiras tanto?" Tim, no aguanto preguntar al escuchar a su hermana por quinta vez en apenas dos minutos.

"que? De que hablas?" estaba confundida, ella no se daba cuenta.

"has estado suspirando tanto que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que entre a tu habitación y… mamá dice que prepares tu cepillo de dientes, tu ropa de escuela, pijama, mochila y que no causes molestia en la casa de Callie"

"gracias Tim por recordar, pero ya tengo todo preparado"

"ahora me dirás por que solo suspiras?"

"yo no lo se, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta"

"y en que pensabas?"

"realmente en nada" y era en serio, Arizona no pensaba en nada, ya que siempre aparecía Callie en sus pensamientos.

"esta bien… buenas noches"

"buenas noches Tim".

…

Al día siguiente, 10 de la mañana.

"Arizona ya llego Callie!" grito su mamá, y esta bajo corriendo.

"buenos días señora" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Arizona se acerco a su mama. –" hola" dijo Arizona, Callie asintió.

"buenos días Callie… por favor cuida de mi hija y si hace algo mal no dudes en avisarme"

"no se preocupe, todo estará bien… ya podemos irnos?"

"si, ya traigo mis cosas"

"esta bien… con su permiso señora" dijo Callie, Arizona y ella salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando.

"y como es tu casa?" pregunto Callie.

"bueno es… bonita"

"que gran descripción Calliope" dijo sarcásticamente.

"ya veras cuando lleguemos"

"esta bien" era un día perfecto además que la casa estaría sola por que Aria estaría este fin de semana con una amiga.

10 minutos más tarde.

"ya llegamos" dijo Callie deteniéndose, Arizona vio que se detuvo frente a un gran muro pero de lejos vio que esta casa era blanca y bonita.

"es esta?" pregunto impresionada.

"si… entremos" una sirvienta abrió la puerta.

"es bueno tenerla de regreso señorita Callie"

"gracias" dijo con una sonrisa, la sirvientas la siguió hasta la sala de la casa,

"necesitan algo?"

"no, estamos bien"

"con su permiso" salió la sirvienta.

"Calliope?"

"que?" pregunto un poco confusa.

"tu dijiste que esta casa era pequeña y es una mansión"

" lo se, pero no me gusta presumir, sabes? Muchas personas se acercan a mi por el dinero de mis padres"

"yo nunca haría eso"

"lo se, disculpa… ahora vamos a mi habitación"

Al entrar en la habitación de Callie, Arizona se sorprendió era como 4 veces su cuarto, tenia un gran librero, varias pinturas, una cama tamaño King, grandes ventanas con vista hacia el jardín que tenia muchas rosas y algunos pinos, entre otras plantas, una tele de plasma de 60 pulgadas.

"wow" dijo Arizona.

"que?"

"bueno es genial … dijo tapizada con varios dibujos y libros, y tu cama… podría dormir toda mi vida ahí"

"no exageres, es cómodo pero…"

"tu baño es del tamaño de mi cuarto" dijo Arizona al entrar en el.

"esta bien esto es wow" dándose por vencida.

Las dos se sentaron en la cama.

"y bien… ahora si me dirás que son tus padres?"

Callie tomo aire –" mi padre es dueño de una cadena de hoteles y restaurantes de 4 estrellas, y bueno por eso viajan ya que están en todo el país y próximamente en otros"

"tu eres la heredera de todo esto?"

"eso quiere mi papá, que yo se la dueña y presidenta y mi hermana la vicepresidencia… pero no es mi sueño"

"ah no?"

"no… no se que quiero estudiar, lo único que se es que no tiene nada que ver con el negocio de mi padre"

"esta bien… yo quiero ser medico, me gusta"

"eso se escucha bien" dijo con una sonrisa.

"lo es, solo que también me gustaría meterme a la marina o algo así, pero tendría que ser desde prepa, según dice mi padre para que seamos los mejores"

"mmm, gracias a Dios que tenemos algunos años mas para pensar… oye?" dijo Callie al sentir un almohadazo.

"que?"

"esto es la guerra" dijo mientras agarraba una almohada y así este seria el mejor domingo de Callie y Arizona.

Todo el día fue diversión, comieron cuanto dulce quisieron, vieron películas de Disney y una de terror donde Arizona se quedo casi toda la película debajo de las sabanas, luego jugaron play, salieron un rato a la piscina, caminaron por el jardín, donde Arizona supo que las rosas eran las flores favoritas de su mamá, luego comieron pizza y jugaron otra vez play… ahora ya era de noche.

Las dos estaban en una terraza, viendo el cielo.

"Esto es hermoso" dijo Arizona, al ver la luna y las estrellas.

"si lo se, podría pasarme todo el día viendo el cielo"

"creo que yo igual"

"hey mira…" dijo Arizona viendo una estrella fugaz atravesando todo el cielo, era tan hermosa.

"si es lindo… creo que es lo mas bonito que he visto"

"hay que pedir un deseo" dijo Arizona, las dos cerraron los ojos y pidieron su deseo, el siempre estar juntas y que esto nunca termine.

…

**Nota: bueno creo que acabo de regresar por el buen camino. Espero que les guste.**


	5. alcanzar el cielo 5

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-"una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria), adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 5.

Viernes primer partido oficial. Otoño.

Toda la semana, la amistad entre Callie y Arizona era mucho más notoria, las dos sentían algo especial por la otra que nunca habían sentido, para sorpresa de Callie ella se había dejado de sentirse tan sola y para sorpresa de sus amigos y compañeros Callie sonreía más. Era claro que para ellas, estos meses que habían pasado juntas eran de gran felicidad.

Camino a la escuela.

"me estas retando a correr otra vez Arizona?" pregunto Callie, al escuchar Arizona retándola.

"si, la otra vez fue solo pura suerte" dijo muy confiada de si misma.

"como digas"

"aceptas o no? O tienes mucho miedo?" haciendo lo posible para que Callie aceptara.

"esta bien, en su marcas listo…" Arizona empezó a correr antes de que Callie terminara la frase –"eso es trampa Arizona!" dijo con una sonrisa, pasaron entre los arboles de un parque, donde las hojas caían, teniendo todo tapizado, Arizona corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y Callie empezó a correr de igual forma… llegaron hasta las vías donde se conocieron, Arizona estaba pisando las vías cuando Callie ya estaba mas cerca de ella… pero la barrera que significaba que nadie podía pasar por que el tren iba a pasar la detuvo y en seguida dos trenes pasaron.

"Arizona!" grito Callie, al ver que Arizona había estado en ese lugar cuando los trenes pasaron, Callie se quedo parada, viendo como seguía pasando los trenes, segundos mas tarde vio que Arizona si había llegado al otro lado de las vías antes de los trenes, dándole una sonrisa.

Arizona le dio una sonrisa y Callie cruzo corriendo las vías.

"te gane" dijo Arizona feliz.

"si tu ganaste" Callie dijo, ella solo estaba feliz que nada le paso a su amiga.

"así que me debes una manzana"

"que?"

"si, yo gane y me debes una manzana"

"yo gane la otra vez y me quitaste mi manzana"

"tu me la diste… y me gustan la manzana, no se puede disfrutar del otoño sin manzanas acarameladas" enseñando sus hoyuelos para que Callie cediera.

"se puede disfrutar del otoño sin manzanas" tratando de no ver a Arizona a la cara por que cedería.

"tu podrás y todo el mundo, pero yo no" todavía sonriendo.

"te comprare manzanas acarameladas pero si hoy metes un gol"

"pero que tal si no juego?"

"entonces si no juegas, tu me compraras una manzana"

"eso no es justo"

"yo digo que si"

"trato echo" dijo estirando la mano y Callie acepto.

…

Hora del juego.

Callie fue titular junto con Cristina y Meredith, Arizona estuvo en la banca, pero se quedo viendo como el uniforme amarillo con azul de Callie le quedaba muy bien. Pero era inconsciente todavía por que se le quedaba viendo.

El juego comenzó y por primera vez Arizona vio como Callie jugaba, ella era excelente en jugar, Callie se barrio varias veces robando el balón y creando jugadas, dio dos pases para gol y ella metió un gol en un tiro de esquina donde ella dio un cabezazo al balón, metiéndolo en la esquina del ángulo superior derecho.

Arizona festejo ese gol como si fuera de ella, estaba tan entretenida viendo como jugaba Callie, cuando la entrenadora la llamo para que calentara.

Faltando 15 minutos Arizona, entro de cambio por Meredith, ahora ella sabia que si queria esa manzana tenia que hacer todo lo posible por meter un gol.

"recuerda tu promesa" dijo Callie, acercándose a ella y susurrándole en el oído.

"estoy en eso" le dio una sonrisa y se fue a la delantera.

El partido estaba 3-1, el balón estaba cerca de la portería del equipo de Callie, esta llego por detrás antes de que le dieran al balón robándolo, se levanto corriendo dado un contra-ataque, Callie corrió rápido y solo Arizona estaba en la punta y sola, le dio el balón… Arizona se quito a la única que la marcaba y ahora solo faltaba la portera, Arizona vio que Callie estaba muy detrás de ella, era lógico que quería que Arizona hiciera ese gol.

Sin dudarlo hizo un recorte engañando a al portera y anoto el gol. Callie fue la primera en festejar con ella.

"asi que recuerdas tu promesa?" esta vez Arizona le dijo al oído de Callie.

"claro"

Marcador final. 4-1

….

Eran cuatro de la tarde. Después de pasara a la tienda por la manzana y algo de agua, fueron a un parque en la parte mas alta de este, donde se podía ver la ciudad. Aparte de que ese parque tenia solo un tipo de árbol… jacarandas que en esta época del año tamizaban todo el parque de ese color morado, pareciendo un mar de hojas moradas.

"Calliope, esto es hermoso" dijo con una sonrisa Arizona.

"lo se, aquí puedo apreciar mejor la vista de la ciudad, todo se ve tan tranquilo y el cielo a lo lejos… parece como si fuera un pintura, además en esta época este lugar se pone muy hermoso" señalando todas esa hojas.

Arizona se volteo a ver eso, quedándose callada… pero esta vez nada fue incomodo.

" Callie?"

"si"

"tu pasas mucho tiempo aquí?"

"si, cuando me siento sola, vengo con mi guitarra y canto, es bonito lugar y tranquilo para hacer eso, además relajante" dijo con una sonrisa.

"cantas bien?"

"no lo se, mi papá dice que si… pero es mi padre, es lógico que diga eso"

"por que no cantas una canción ahora"

"eh?" se sorprendió Callie –"no tengo mi guitarra y me da pena"

"vamos, puede ser a capela… por favor?" haciendo una vez mas sus hoyuelos

"no lo se Arizona, me da pena"

"prometo no verte solo oírte… estaré viendo la ciudad"

"Arizona…"

"por favor, yo cantaría pero hasta mi mamá dice que tengo voz pésima" dijo con una sonrisa, recordando como su mamá le gritaba para que no cantara.

"esta bien… que canción?"

"no se, una que te guste"

"no me acuerdo del nombre pero me gusta esta canción" Callie se preparo, mientras Arizona se quedo viendo la ciudad, cumpliendo la promesa de no ver a Callie.

_A tu corazón _

Empezó a cantar Callie, y Arizona apenas escuchado esto sentía una gran emoción.

_A tu corazón_

_Llegare, llegare, llegare_

_Mi corazón Alcanzara el tuyo_

_Con esta cancioooon._

Callie comenzando la canción de manera más tranquila y con menos ritmo, pero con una hermosa voz. Y Arizona lo estaba disfrutando.

_Siempre al cambiarme de calle  
y doblar por esa esquina  
me confundo entre la muchedumbre  
voy desapareciendooo._

La canción tenia mayor ritmo, aunque era calmado, hasta que Callie levanto un poco la voz.

_Hee perdido el mundo  
y mis palabras se pierden  
sin embargo, una sola cosa  
permaneció… permaneció…  
tu voooooz y…_

Callie levanto esta vez la voz mucho mas fuerte, y para sorpresa de Arizona, Callie cataba mas hermoso que un angel.

_Tu cara de felicidad,  
tu cara de enojo  
y todo con ello._

Arizona sentía que Callie le cantaba esta canción para ella, técnicamente lo hacia… pero sentía que esta canción la describía.

_Voy abriéndome camino  
si separo las nubes frente a mi  
quizás pueda ver…  
dime lo entiendes ¿verdad?  
dime lo entiendes ¿verdad?_

Callie guardo silencio, ya que en esta parte no se cantaba, y Arizona sentía que esto todavía no terminaba, así que siguió viendo la ciudad. Segundos después.

_Aunque tenga una vida descuidada  
mi corazón sigue siendo inmaduro  
pero, bien, miro allí…  
mi persona amada.._

Arizona se estremeció con la última palabra, pero no entendía por que.

_Si tú te confundieras  
yo volvería a mi camino  
y después de entenderlo  
lo he decidido, ya no tengo miedo…  
a seguiiiiiiiiir._

_La luz se ha dispersado por el cielooo  
tu lo puedes entender  
y así recorro el camino queeee…  
cada día brilla mas  
por todas partes  
por todas partes  
por todas parteeees  
por todas parteeeeeees._

_Voy hacia tus manos  
tu boca,  
tu voz  
tu pelo  
solo así estoy bieeeen  
solo así estoy bieeeeeen  
uuhhh, uhhh._

Callie termino de cantar y se sentia un poco rara y avergonzada, pero Arizona empezó a plaudir.

"eso es hermoso Calliope, catas hermoso, mejor que un angel" dijo con una sonrisa, y desando por dentro que esa canción fuera dedicada para ella, y esto la sentía mas confundida.

"no, no es así" ella no creía en su voz, exactamente.

"claro que si, nunca me cansaría de escucharte".

Las dos platicaron de el futbol, de la canción donde Arizona supo que esa canción era de otro país, más exactos Japón que Callie encontró navegando por internet y después se fueron a casa.

Si las dos eran grandes amigas o eso era lo que seguían pensando, pero Arizona ya empezaba a sentir algo mas que una amistad, aunque no lo entendía muy bien ahora, Callie sentía algo por Arizona pero no era tan fuerte como Arizona y para ella era una amistad.

…

**Nota: antes que nada, la canción se llama Michi to you all, asi que todos los créditos a su autor. Muy bonita para los que ven anime saben a que me refiero.**

**Nota 2: las preguntas que tienen, si es chistoso leerlas pero le dan mas drama, de eso vivo **** … y prometo que se ira poniendo mucho mejor con cada capitulo, de eso no hay duda.**


	6. alcanzar el cielo 6

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-"una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria), adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 6.

Un mes. Después, Callie y Arizona cada día eran mas cercanas… y Arizona cada vez que veía a Callie sentía algo mas especial, pero cuando no la veía como fines de semana o días que Callie no iba a la escuela, ella estaba triste y parecía león enjaulado, era horrible. Pero seguía sin entender por que.

Hoy era un dia libre de escuela y tanto Callie como Arizona quedaron en pasar todo el dia juntas.

"asi que, que vamos hacer hoy?" pregunto Arizona, al caminar por el lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez, vías del tren, pero también muchos arboles y plantas, además de casas muy acogedoras, a diferencia de que las flores y hojas estaba marchitas por el otoño, y el cielo era mas azul con sinónimo de que podría helar.

"no se, me gustaría caminar por la ciudad, creo que seria padre" dijo con una sonrisa Callie.

"claro y podríamos ver una película?"

"mientras no sea de Disney"

"pero… yo quiero ver una de pixar" dijo Arizona

"las dos son caricaturas o monitos animados o algo de ese tipo Arizona, y no hay ninguna buena película de esa"

"oh, vamos Callie quiero ver Monster university "

"enserio?"

"si"

"ok, pero la siguiente yo escojo"

"ok" dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

…

Callie y Arizona caminaron juntas, habia silencio pero no era incomodo, de echo le gustaba a Arizona y Callie.

Entraron al cine y vieron la película, Callie se quedo viendo la película pero no le prestaba atención, solo veía a Arizona como sonreía y lo feliz que se veía, y que parecía como un una niña de 8 años al reir, aparte de que estaba tan entretenida que se acabo las palomitas.

Al terminar la película, Arizona volteo a ver su bote que ya no tenia mas palomitas, volteando a ver a Callie.

"que?"

"te comiste mis palomitas?" dijo molesta, le gustaban las palomitas del cine.

"bueno, pensé que no querías ya que solo prestabas atención a las palomitas y yo tenia hambre"

"eso no es una escusa" seguía estando molesta.

"te compro otras al salir, lo prometo"

La molestia de Arizona se convirtió en una sonrisa –"ok", Callie le compro otras palomitas y salieron del cine.

"oh no, esta lloviendo" dijo Arizona al ver como caia la lluvia.

"genial" sonrio Callie, a ella le gustaba la lluvia, pero Arizona se le volteo a ver con un puchero "no genial?" por alguna razón Callie hacia lo contrario de lo que pensaba al ver a Arizona y ciertamente no sabia por que.

Las dos corrieron hasta llegar a un hotel.

"Callie por que estamos aquí?"

"para que no nos mojemos"

"si, pero esto es un hotel"

"si, pero es de mi papá, asi que yo puedo entrar a este hotel sin que me cobren nada"

"wow, este hotel es de tu padre?"

"si"

"señorita Callie, en que le podemos ayudar?" dijo la recepcionista.

"en nada, solo me quedare aquí, no necesito una habitación" dijo con una sonrisa

"como guste señorita Callie" dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

"Arizona, que ves?" dijo Callie, acercándose a ella.

"ver como cae la lluvia y no puedo divertirme"

"oye, es bueno que la lluvia, si quieres ver el arcoíris, debes aprender a disfrutar de la lluvia" dijo con una sonrisa.

"esa frase es de?"

"si de Paulo Coelho"

"yo iba a decir que tuya pero es genial que te roves las frases de otros"

"no me la robe, fue prestada" dijo con una sonrisa, Callie.-" y esto nos ayudo a saber mas de la una a la otra"

"si, como?"

"que a ti te gusta lo soleado, mientras yo prefiero nublado y con lluvia"

"no se como te gusta eso"

"yo tampoco, pero me gusta… podría ser por que después de que llueve todo se ve mas limpio"

"mmm" tarareo Arizona, no estaba muy segura.

"que tal si nos vamos a sentar?" dijo Callie señalando un sofá.

"si, eso seria genial"

"lo se" las dos se sentaron.

"a si que te gusta mas, la noche o el dia?" pregunto Arizona, ya que no tenían nada que hacer, queria saber mas de Callie.

"la noche, por que me gusta mirar la estrellas y la luna, y todo esta mas tranquilo… y ati?"

"el dia, puedes hacer mas cosas… que tipo de música te gusta?"

"tranquila, pop y devez en cuando algo de rock, además de música intrumental o clásica"

"aburrido… yo prefiero escándalo"

"lo suponía, no se como nos llevamos bien si somos polos opuestos"

"dicen que los contrarios se atraen" Arizona se sonrojo, pero Callie era muy despistada para descubrirlo. –"tu flor favorita?"

"mmm, no se, no tengo una en común… pero si un árbol que siempre he querido tener"

"y cual es?"

"un sakura… flor de cerezo, que es lo que significa"

"y como es?"

"es un árbol que tiene flores rosas y esta tiene los pétalos mas grandes que cualquier otro árbol, además cuando caen se ve hermoso"

"asi?"

"si, luego te enseñara unas imágenes…. Y cual es tu flor favorita?"

"la rosas, creo que son impresionantes a demás están divididas por familia y unas tienen nombres raros"

"no sabia que existieran tantos tipos de rosas"

"si, hay de familia amarilla, blanca, roja… y sus algunos nombres que me acuerdo rosa chinensis, del genero rosa, rosa foetida que es familia de las amarillas y… muchas mas"

"oh, es bueno saberlo… hey mira el cielo ya se despejo y se ve un arcoíris" dijo Callie y Arizona se acerco a la ventana.

"eso se ve hermoso"

"te lo dije"

…

Las dos salieron del hotel y caminaron, todo estaba mojado, pero se veía bonito.

"apenas son las 3 y lo único que hicimos fue ver una película y ver la lluvia caer, aparte de hablar" dijo Arizona.

"lo se, pero no se que quiero hacer"

"mira, esa pulsera" dijo Arizona al acercarse a un mostrador que tenia dos pulseras que eran símbolo de amistad, y eran de oro.

"oh… si son bonitas" dijo con indiferencia, Callie no era de las que les gustaba ponerse joyería.

"que, si son hermosas, pero no tengo el dinero para comprarlas" dijo con tristeza Arizona.

Callie se quedo viendo las pulseras, que además le podían gravar su nombre y tenían un adorno muy hermoso.

"yo las compro" dijo Callie, al ver la tristeza de Arizona.

"son caras Callie, eso seria una abuso"

"si tu las quieres, yo te las compro" dijo Callie rotundamente.

"no las quiero para mi solamente"

"no?" Callie todavía no se percataba de que eren símbolo de amistad.

"es para mi y para ti, es como símbolo de amistad" dijo Arizona con una sonrisa.

Callie le regreso la sonrisa –" entonces las comprare", Callie se metió a la tienda antes de que Arizona digiera algo mas, además que sintió el impulso de hacerlo.

30 minutos después Callie y Arizona tenían las pulseras en su muñeca.

"Calliope no tenias que hacerlo, no quiero que pienses que era por que queria algo de ti, tu amistad sincera me basta" y eso era real.

"Arizona, esto es para nuestra amistad, y además se ven bien"

"tienes razón, pero no vuelvas hacer esto… pero te lo agradezco" dándole un abrazo, y tanto el corazón de Callie como el de Arizona latían al mil por hora.

"si, bueno… vamos al parque de diversiones" dijo Callie, al ver que todavía tenían tiempo de sobra.

"al parque?"

"si, no es muy caro y tiene dulces"

"dulces… si, vamos" Arizona tomo la mano de Callie y corrieron, hasta que se detuvo Arizona –"no se donde queda"

Callie se rio un poco –"tenemos que tomar el tren, se encuentra a diez minutos" dijo caminado hacia la parada del tren.

"ok" dijo siguiéndola, las dos se subieron y miraron el piasaje, primero casas y luego terrenos y muchos arboles, 10 minutos despues llegaron.

"wow" dijo Arizona mirando el parque de diversiones, y mas por la montaña rusa.

"te vas a quedar aquí o vamos a meternos" dijo Callie comprando los pases de entrada para las dos.

"si ya voy" dijo corriendo, entraron y todo era risas y diversión por donde veian.

"a cual subimos primero… o la casa del terror" dijo Callie al ver una casona.

"no Callie, sabes que me da miedo"

"vamos, yo estoy aquí" la tomo de la mano y se metieron –" prometo no soltarte", vieron un payaso con dientea amarillos, a un niño ensangretado, el exorcista , cadáveres e infinidad de cosas para asustar, algunos eran humanos vestidos y otros solo muñecos de hule, Callie no se asustaba, pero Arizona la abrazaba mas y mas mientras gritaba.…. Hasta que salieron.

"Arizona?" dijo Callie, al ver que Arizona la seguía abrazando.

"si?"

"ya puedes soltarme"

"oh, si… lo siento" se sonrojo Arizona, pero Callie ya estaba corriendo para la casa de los espejos.

"Arizona vamos, esto será divertido" Arizona la siguió y les costo salir, pero fue divertido también se vieron de diferentes formas y tamaños en los espejos.

"bien mi turno… quiero ir a los caballitos" dijo Arizona.

"Arizona, es para menores de 10 años"

"yo quiero ir"

"ok… vamos" las dos se subieron, Arizona gritaba de felicidad y Callie solo hacia una mueca.

"vamos Callie que esto es divertido" mientras el caballito bajaba y subia.

"yupi" sin emoción Callie, luego de unos minutos bajaron.

"ahora la montaña rusa" dijo Callie.

"que? No, odio las alturas y eso se ve inseguro"

"te comprare un gran algodón de azúcar"

"no, no" negó con la cabeza.

"manzanas acarameladas y una hamburguesa"

"no y no"

"mmm, y un refresco grandote y palomitas"

"no, no"

"y te consigo ese osote de aya" señalo un oso grande café que se tenia que ganar disparando a unos patitos.

"ok" cedió Arizona y subieron, Arizona tuvo miedo todo el recorrido mientras Callie lo disfrutaba, al bajar Arizona tardo en dejar de temblar.

"bien ahora ve por el oso" dijo Arizona, despues de unos minutos inhalando y exhalando.

"si, ya voy" Callie pidió una escopeta y le dio a todos los patitos ganando el oso.

"como hiciste eso"

"ni yo lo se… pero aquí tienes"

"todavía te falta la hamburguesa, el refresco, la manzana y el algodón de azúcar" las dos fueron a comprar todo eso y hablaron.

Una hora despues regresaron.

"gracias por todo Callie, me divertí mucho… prometo que te comprare algo la próxima vez"

"no hace falta, yo también me divertí" con una gran sonrisa.

"bueno ya me voy, tengo que llegar a casa en 15 minutos, nos vemos mañana"

"hasta mañana" Arizona se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, preguntándose de donde vino eso al igual que Callie, luego se fue.

Si, las dos sentían algo pero no sabían que, además no se les podía culpara, todavía eran niñas.

…

**Nota: drama, ya falta poco, asi que prepárense.**

**Nota 2: gracias por leer.**


	7. alcanzar el cielo 7

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-"una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria), adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 7.

El otoño se acabo, abriendo paso al invierno.

"me gusta ver la nieve caer" dijo Callie a Arizona, que esta solo temblaba, aunque llevara mas ropa que cualquier otra persona.

"no se como te gusta esto Callie, es muy frio"

"no, esto es hermoso, mira todo esta cubierto de nieve" señalando las casas, los arboles, las vías del tren, las baquetas y calles, y Arizona se acuerda del día que conoció a Callie, en ese día, todo era verde y flores de algunos arboles caían, era todo un show. Y nada a comparación del invierno.

"como digas Calliope" dijo con una sonrisa Arizona.

Y por lo general así fueron los encuentros entre ellas antes de salir de vacaciones por navidad. Hasta ahora, ellos eran un gran equipo de Futbol y Arizona ya era titular, en clases Arizona y Callie eran las mejores, y cuando salían, iban a su lugar favorito para ver el cielo, les fascinaba verlo y no se cansaban, aparte de que tenían una charla sobre cualquier cosa.

…

Vacaciones.

"que piensas hacer en estas vacaciones Calliope?" pregunta Arizona, las dos estaban caminado por el centro.

"no lo se, mmm creo que estaré sola en casa hasta que mis padres vengan para Nochebuena y navidad, luego estar sola otra vez, por que?"

"por que no pasamos tiempo juntas, seria divertido, además de que Tim se ira con sus amigos en estas vacaciones"

"por eso quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?" dice sorprendida Callie, no sabia como sentirse, por un lado quería reírse por le puchero de Arizona y por otro molesta por lo que dijo.

"no, yo enserio quiero pasar tiempo contigo, y estar solo seria muy aburrido"

"mmm, claro por que no?"

"yay," salto Arizona, Callie solo le sonrió. –" bueno y ahora que hacemos? No podemos solo estar dando vueltas por centro verdad?"

"no, no lo creo… que quieres hacer?" pregunto Callie.

"bueno comer seria genial, ya soy las 3 de la tarde y tengo hambre" dijo, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

"creo que te fascina comer… bien, que quieres comer?"

"un hot dog o pizza, si pizza"

"no, eso no es comida… es antojo"

"entonces tengo atojo de pizza"

"esta bien, vamos" dijo Callie, Arizona a veces parecía una niña de 6 años que tenia muchos caprichos pero por extraño que parezca, para Callie eso era adorable.

Estaban comiendo cuando llego Mark.

"hey chicas" dice Mark con su gran sonrisa.

"hola Mark" contestaron al mismo tiempo Arizona y Callie.

"eso se ve rico" dice Mark, quitándole la pizza a Arizona"

"oye" dijo Arizona molesta, luego le dio un golpe con el pie.

"auch" dijo Mark, mirando a Arizona, ellos se llevaban así, se odiaban a muerte pero en el fondo se querían como amigos

"y bien Mark que quieres ahora?" pregunta Callie.

"mmm, solo quería invitarlas a una "fiesta" que será mas bien como un pequeño convivio, la próxima semana en mi casa" dijo Mark con una sonrisa

"yay" grito Arizona,

Callie miro a Arizona-" supongo que eso es un si"

"ok… nos vemos Callie, Arizona" se dio la vuelta y se fue. Las dos se quedaron calladas, hasta que Arizona volvió hablar.

"Callie?"

"si" dijo Callie que estaba comiendo su pizza.

"que haces cuando estas sola?" pregunto Arizona recordando lo que Callie le había dicho.

"bueno… juego play, paso tiempo con Mark…" esta frase no le gustaba a Arizona, pero no interrumpió, sintió que seria raro-" practico futbol en mi casa, veo películas, voy de compras, dibujo, escribo y… ha también practico algún nuevo instrumento musical" termino con una sonrisa.

"bueno eso no parece aburrido y que haces cuando pasas tiempo con Mark?" pregunto dudosa.

"pues ver películas y jugar play, a veces ir de compras pero eso es raro"

"genial… podemos hacer todo eso y mas" con una gran sonrisa.

"así? Como que?"

"pues, en primera cohetes, no hay navidad o invierno sin ellos… aparte de chocolate caliente y ver películas de navidad como el cascanueces…"

"espera, espera" interrumpió Callie –" yo no voy a ver el cascanueces es muy cursi"

"hey, es una gran película" defendió Arizona.

"por Dios, como va hacer una gran película, es tonta y …."

"no es tonta, es linda" dijo Arizona comenzando a molestarse, Callie vio eso y decidió retroceder.

"ok, es linda"

"entonces la veremos?"

"si, claro por que no" al ver que no podia decir que no.

"súper"

"súper" dijo sin animo, Callie-" pero jugaremos a guerra de bolas de nieve" al recordar que a Arizona no le agradaba el frio.

"eso suena bien" sonrió Arizona, Callie había perdido esta batalla dos veces.

…

El sábado seria Navidad y el domingo el convivio en la casa de Mark. Y ahora era miércoles, Callie y Arizona ya habían jugado play, vieron la película del cascanueces, donde Callie se quedo dormida y Arizona le grito como 5 veces cada vez que se quedaba dormida, también tomaron chocolate, y ahora era el momento de jugar con la nieve.

Callie tomo toda la nieve que podía para hacer una gran bola y aventársela a Arizona como venganza de las tres bolas que le dieron en la cabeza.

Arizona miro la gran bola de nieve-" Callie?" pregunto preocupada.

"si" dijo mientras se preparaba para aventárselo a Arizona.

"dime que no piensas aventarme eso" dijo señalando la bola de nieve.

"yo…" no termino la frase y se la aventó a Arizona, que igualmente le cayo en la cabeza,

"vas a sufrir Callie!" grito Arizona, persiguiendo a Callie, Callie corrió tan rápido como pudo pero se resbaló por la nieve y Arizona que estaba ya a centímetros de ella, cayo con Callie por la inercia, sobre esta.

Pasaron unos segundos y al no sentir que Arizona se levantara…-" Arizona?" dijo Callie, Arizona se había perdido por la cercanía de los cuerpos, pero al escuchar a Callie, se sonrojo y empezó a levantarse, luego ayudo a Callie.

"lo siento" dijo Arizona, aunque no sabia por que? Exactamente.

"no te disculpes fue mi culpa… mmm, que tal si vamos a comer, de todas maneras ya es un poco tarde" Callie, también había sentido algo raro y igualmente se sentía roja, y decidió hacer algo para quitar la incomodidad que se sentía entre ellas.

"si, eso seria buena idea". Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa de Callie.

"que quieres comer?"

"comida china" dijo con una sonrisa.

"entonces comida china, puedes ir a mi habitación yo llamare para la comida" Arizona asintió y se fue, Callie llamo por la comida.

…

30 minutos mas tarde estaban comiendo.

"estos días han sido muy divertidos" comento Arizona, con su gran sonrisa.

"si, ya lo creo"

"que hace tu familia en navidad?" pregunto, ya que la familia de Callie era muy católica y no como la familia de Arizona, que festejaban mas estar en familia que cualquier otra cosa.

"bueno, preparamos al niño Dios para navidad, se prepara comida tradicional de México, ya que somos de aquel país, mmm , vienen algunos tíos y tías con sus hijos y la pasamos en familia, aparte de un intercambio de regalos e ir a misa… y en tu familia que hacen?"

"no vamos a misa y no tenemos un niño Dios, mmm comemos en familia e intercambio de regalos, y prendemos cohetes"

"si, también mi familia hace eso" termino con una sonrisa Callie, si para ella estas fechas eran donde podía pasar mas tiempo con sus padres y eran divertidas.

El tiempo entre ellas se pasó volando, platicaron y vieron una última película de Disney antes de que se fuera Arizona.

Y así estuvieron hasta que llego noche buena, donde pasaron separadas al igual que la navidad. Donde las dos se extrañaban, a decir verdad, ni Callie ni Arizona disfrutaron el estar con sus familias, pues solo pensaban en que hacia la otra. Así que ninguna pudo disfrutar de esos días.

…

Domingo en la tarde, reunión Casa de Mark.

Algunos estaban comiendo, otros bailando y otros platicando, como Callie y Arizona.

" entonces Meredith y Lexie son hermanas?" pregunto Arizona, nunca había puesto atención a los apellidos de ellas, así que fue una sorpresa, mas por que no tienen un gran parecido.

"si, el papá de Meredith, engaño a su mamá, y bueno, al morir la mamá de Meredith se entero que tenia otra hermana al irse a vivir con ella y su madrastra, pero se llevan bien"

"oh" solo respondió Arizona.

" ha esto le falta mas emoción" dijo Cristina, llamando al atención de todos. –" por que no mejor jugamos a la botella"

"si, eso suena interesante" comento Meredith estando de acuerdo.

"ok… así que levante la mano los que digan que jugamos a la botella" pregunto Mark, tratando de ser democrático, pero el quería jugar eso, quería besar a alguien. Todos levantaron la mano, a excepción de Owen , Callie la levanto rápidamente mientras que Arizona dudo pero al ver que Callie lo hizo ella igualmente la levanto.

Todos se sentaron el la mesa redonda y pusieron una botella de vidrio para jugar.

"bien, es hacer un reto o una pregunta, la boca de la botella representa quien recibe el reto o la pregunta." dijo Cristina.

"ok" todos contestaron.

Cristina tomo primero la botella y al giro, cayendo con Derek y Lexie, Derek recibiría el castigo.

" Bien que escoges?"

"pregunta" respondió Derek.

"mmm, quien te gusta de la escuela?" Derek se puso rojo.

Derek no quería decir la verdad y recordó el nombre de una chica con la que últimamente se le había visto mucho-" Cameron la del salón de alado" simplemente respondió, Meredith quería que fuera ella, y se desanimo, y todos los demás le creyeron.

Las rondas fueron con preguntas de ese tipo y con retos como de tomar un litro de agua en menos de 10 segundos o de salir corriendo por la calle gritando como tonto.

"creo que el que salga en este debe ser un reto y se deben besar" dijo Mark, esperando no seguir con cosas tontas.

"eso suena bien Sloan" felicito Cristina.

"como sea, pero rápido que me muero de hambre" respondió Alex.

"bueno, alguien esta en contra?"Pregunto Cristina, todos negaron.

"bien" Mark tomo la botella y la giro, Arizona no quería ser besada por nadie, y de un lado estaban los hombres y de otro la mujeres, lo cual le daba que si le tocaba tenia que ser besada muy probablemente por un hombre, pero no creyó que le tocara a ella.

Todos veían como la botella giraba y giraba, pasaron segundos que parecían eternidad, la botella se fue deteniendo… apuntando a Mark y …. Callie.

Arizona, sintió una gran ira corriendo por sus venas.

"bueno Callie, prepárate para recibir el mejor beso de tu vida" sonrió Mark.

"no exageres Mark, como si no supiéramos que este seria tu primer beso" todos se burlaron de Mark, y este se molesto un poco.

"pues ahora probaras que no será un simple beso" desafío Mark.

Arizona, ahora se sentía muy incomoda, sentía que no podía ver esto.

" Mark… podrías decirme donde esta el baño?" pregunto Arizona.

"no veras el beso?... esta en el segundo piso, fondo a la izquierda"

"gracias" se levanto y se fue.

Arizona se echo agua a la cara, tratando de entender por que le molestaba, dos minutos debes de sentir que estaría mejor bajo… pero se detuvo en seco al ver como Callie y Mark se besaban, era un beso de pico pero aun si, lo que fueron segundo parecieron horas.

"ese ha sido el peor beso que he tenido en mi vida" dijo Callie.

" por Dios, he sido el mejor que te ha besado"

"como digas" todos se levantaron y empezaron a prepararse para ver una película.

"hey Arizona" sonrió Callie.

"Callie" dijo fríamente, Callie no entendía por que.

"te sientes bien?"

"si… creo que debería irme"

"pero tu mamá dio permiso hasta las 7"

"si, pero me acorde que tengo que hacer algo"

"estas segura que estas bien?"

"si, podrías despedirme de los demás?"

"no quieres que te lleva a tu casa?"

"no, tu puedes quedarte" respondió Arizona que comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

Callie se quedo parada, Mark se acerco a ella que veía que no se movía.

"y Arizona?"

"se fue" solamente dijo eso Callie, luego se fue a ver la película con sus amigos pero no pudo prestar atención a la película.

…

Tres días después, Callie no sabía nada de Arizona.

"ya fuiste a la casa de Robbins?" pregunto Mark, que estaba en el cuarto de Callie, comiendo una manzana.

"si, pero al parecer ella sale temprano y regresa para comer y luego se vuelve a ir, según me dijo su mamá"

"mmm, ya la buscaste en los lugares que iban seguido?"

"Mark, ya hice eso… lo peor es que no se por que esta molesta"

"mi padre dice que las mujeres son un enigma"

"Mark! Eso no ayuda" grito Callie.

"bueno y por que no vuelves a ir a su casa, a lo mejor ahora la encuentras"

"creo que si, es mi única manera de ayarla"

…

Casa, familia Roobins.

"Tim que haces aquí?" dijo Arizona al ver su hermano en la puerta de su habitación.

"mamá me dijo que tu no estabas bien, que has estado evitando a Callie… así que por que lo haces?"

"yo no lo se" respondió con honestidad Arizona, ahora se sentía confundida.

"bueno, deberías hablar con ella, esta muy preocupada Arizona, además no la puedes evitar siempre… tendrás que verla en la escuela… y es la próxima semana"

"lo se, lo se" dijo Arizona.

…

1 hora después Callie fue a la casa de Arizona. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco el timbre dos veces, no tardo mucho en salir Tim.

"hey Callie" dijo Tim, sonriendo.

"Tim ya regresaste, me alegro de verte" respondió Callie –" esta tu hermana?"

"si, bueno ella no esta… fue con mi mamá para la compra de la cena"

"entiendo… Tim?"

"si"

"podrías ayudarme a ver a Arizona, sabes? Yo no se por que no me habla, yo no he hecho nada malo y bueno…"

"claro, ven mañana a las 7 de la noche, ella estará aquí, are que mi madre este de acuerdo a que salga tan tarde"

"y si ni quiere verme?"

"no te preocupes por eso, yo la sacare a la fuerza, solo que ten algo preparado por que pues aunque no haigas echo nada… ella es como…"

"si, lo se" sonrió al recodar el comportamiento de Arizona-" tendré algo preparado… solo por favor hazme ese favor"

"claro… te espero mañana"

"hasta mañana Tim y gracias"

"como digas" sonrió y se metió a la casa.

…

Al día siguiente 5 para las 7, Callie llego a la casa de Arizona.

"no voy a salir Tim, esta nevando!" grito Arizona, Callie podía oírlo.

"te aseguro que te va gustar Arizona, además ya estas bien cobijada" Tim logro sacarla de la casa, pero Arizona seguía forcejeando .

"Arizona" dijo Callie tímidamente.

Arizona volteo a ver a Callie, luego comenzó su ira con su hermano –" Tim!" grito Arizona enojada, pero Callie la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta meterla hasta su coche, cloro que le costo trabajo, con los gritos de Arizona, parecía que era secuestrada, aunque técnicamente a si lo era.

" Callie yo…" dijo Arizona después de estar mas tranquila

"esta noche hace frio… no tienes?" la interrumpió, sentía que no quería tener esta conversación.

"si un poco" bajo la cabeza.

"bueno, cuando salgamos puedes ponerte este suéter" dándoselo a Arizona.

"Gracias… adonde vamos?"

Callie agradeció que cambiaran de conversación –" ya lo veras, te gustara lo prometo"

Arizona y Callie se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, pero Arizona sentía que tenía que decir algo.

" Callie…"

"ya llegamos" dijo sonriendo –" Edward déjanos aquí por favor" dijo Callie al conductor, Arizona vio que estaban en el parque.

" como diga Señorita Callie" se estaciono.

" Callie que hacemos aquí? Es de noche" pregunto Arizona.

"por esa razón te traje aquí"

"ok"

"prometo que te gustara… además no soy un violador o un asesino sabes" se burlo Callie, al ver a Arizona un poco confusa.

"eso ya lo se" sonrió, al oír la broma de Arizona.

"espérenos aquí" dijo Callie al chofer. Arizona mientras se ponía el suéter que Callie le dio.

"con gusto Señorita, tenga cuidado" asintiendo el chofer.

"ok… vámonos" tomo a Arizona de la mano y la llevo corriendo, hasta su lugar favorito el parque, donde una vez le canto a Arizona y donde siempre iban para ver el cielo y la ciudad.

…

Al casi llegar, empezaron a caminar, pero sin soltarse de las manos. Caminaban dejando solo las huellas de sus zapatos, como símbolo de que estaban ahí, todo estaba de blanco y con la luz de la luna dejaba ver un color muy hermoso.

"Callie, que hacemos aquí"

"shhs Arizona, ahora ve hacia el frente"

Arizona miro y vio la ciudad, tenía muchas luces y se veía hermoso, entre colores azules y amarillos, que se encontraba debajo de la luna y de las estrellas, dando un hermoso espectáculo luminoso más increíble que Arizona había visto en su vida y todo esto se veía mejor con la nieve que caía.

"wow" sonrió Arizona. Callie la miro y de igual manera sonrió, este lugar lo visitaba en esta época del años, con la nieve era mejor observar. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"y bien, ahora no me querrás matar?" pregunto Callie.

"Calliope yo nunca te querría matar"

" eso no sonaba, cuando tu hermano te saco a la fuerza"

Arizona se sonrojo " Calliope!" grito Arizona, era vergonzoso que viera Callie como se comportaba.

"que? Yo solo decía"

" Gracias Calliope… por compartir esto conmigo" dijo Arizona, mas tranquila.

"de nada, solo… si te molestas conmigo una vez mas, podríamos hablar"

"lo se, y lo siento Callie… no"

" Arizona, todo esta bien, ahora estamos bien cierto?" Arizona asintió –" entonces no tengamos esa charla, ahora hay que regresar… esta haciéndose mas helado el ambiente"

"yo te lo dije"

"si, lo se, pero ya vámonos" las dos se fueron, jugando.

…

Y después de eso, todas las vacaciones se la pasaron juntas hasta entrar a la escuela una vez más.

…

**Nota: faltan pocos capítulos de esta primera parte y espero que le guste.**

**Nota 2: gracias por leer.**


	8. alcanzar el cielo 8

NO SOY DUEÑA DE GREY'S ANATOMY O DE SUS PERSONAJES, ADEMAS DE FRASES O CITAS DE LIBROS, CANCIONES O DE PROGRAMAS TELEVISIVOS QUE SE LES HAGA CONOCIDOS SON TOMADOS PRESTADOS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**TITULO: **_**UNA VEZ MÁS, UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS.**_

_Título: primera parte-"alcanzar el cielo"_

_Segunda parte –"cerca de ti"_

_Tercera parte-"una vez mas, una oportunidad mas"_

RESUMEN GENERAL: Todo comienza cuando Arizona y Callie se conocen en primaria, pero Arizona siempre se esta moviendo por el trabajo de su padre, teniendo que alejarse de Callie hasta el punto de dejar de estar en contacto con ella.

Como ven este FF, se dividirá en tres tiempos: seria la niñez (primaria), adolescencia (preparatoria) y su edad adulta.

…

Alcanzar el cielo 8

"oh, como adoro la primavera, ver los botones de las plantas que luego se convertirán en flores, todo reverdese y por fin… se va el frio" dijo Arizona con una gran sonrisa a Callie.

"ya cállate" respondió juguetonamente, y en parte en serio, a ella le gustaba el frio. La primavera para Callie, era indiferente, no le interesaba.

"yo se que adoras la primavera Calliope" sonrió.

"como digas… y ya decidiste si vas a ir a la excursión?" la excursión era ir a un tipo de acampar, solo que eran en cabañas aparte de que era en un bosque y quedarse ahí por tres días, en si, el fin de semana.

" no, ya sabes no me gusta acampar… no es mi fuerte" hizo un puchero, Arizona.

"Arizona, no es acampar, hay cabañas y donde podamos cocinar, no hay fieras ni nada eso… además los maestros nos dejaran solos en una cabaña y ellos en otra, no hay nada malo"

Arizona suspiro –"ok… iré Calliope", Callie sonrió ante la noticia.

"yo sabia que dirías que si"

…

Una semana después.

"hey Callie, esto será divertido" sonrió Mark. Como Callie no había pasado mucho tiempo con él, este sentía que podía estar este fin de semana cerca de Callie como antes, ya que la extrañaba.

"si, lo será, Arizona si va a ir"

Mark, se desilusiono,-"pensé que no iba a venir"

"no… pero yo, logre que viniera… hey mírala ahí esta" señalando a Arizona que venia, luego se fue corriendo para alcanzarla, y Mark se quedo ahí boquiabierto, enserio, al principio Mark no se había percatado que Callie estaba mas tiempo con Arizona que con él, pero ahora era muy evidente, y desde el beso en navidad, era lo único en lo que pensaba y le dolía que Callie no le hubiese puesto la menor importancia y claro, como Mark tenia un gran orgullo no hacia nada, solo quería que Callie se diera cuenta.

"Mark… parece que Callie ni te voltea a ver" dijo Derek acercándose a él.

"y que te hace pensar que quiero que me volteé a ver, yo solo soy su amigo" la ultima parte la dijo casi como un susurro.

"ese es el problema Mark, tu no quieres que solo sea tu amiga"

"yo no se de que hablas Derek" se puso a la defensiva.

"vamos Mark… tu siempre has sido su mejor amigo, ahora viene alguien más… pasa menos tiempo contigo y te pones celoso, aun que su otro mejor amigo es una chica, aparte desde el beso que te dio, cada vez que la vez se te ilumina tu cara… ahora me dirás que no sientes nada por Callie?"

"y tu y Meredith que no tienen nada?" Mark respondió con sarcasmo.

"eso es diferente Mark, ella solo quiere ser mi amigo… pero eso es otra cosa, así que cuando vas a decirle?"

"estas loco Derek… ella es mi amiga, siempre me he refugiado en ella, cuando Tania termino conmigo ella me ayudo… y en practicas de futbol ella me ayudo… en las materias que voy mal, en… todo Derek, ella esta ahí conmigo y yo no quiero perder la amistad"

Derek se acerco mas a Mark y lo tomo del hombro-" Mark.. No te lo tomes muy apecho, solo tenemos 12 años, no es como que ella es el amor de tu vida o algo así, a lo mejor solo la quieres como amiga y ya" luego se alejo, dejando aun Mark un poco confuso.

…

20 minutos más tarde, todos se suben al camión para irse.

Mark se sienta con Derek, mientras que Callie con Arizona, en el fondo Mark quería ocupar ese lugar que tenia Arizona, pero tal vez Derek tenia razón y solo quería a su amiga cerca de él.

…

"ya quita esa cara Arizona, nos divertiremos" Callie trataba de entusiasmarla, pero parece que Arizona no le gusta mucho la idea.

"espero que si Calliope, por que si no..." dejo la palabra inconclusa y luego le sonrió, lo cual Callie lo tomo como.

"escuche que me estabas amenazando?"

"que, yo nunca Calliope, solo digo que esto debe valer la pena no?"

"valdrá la pena, ya veras"

"si, eso veremos"

Luego hablaron de diferentes cosas, por tres horas que duro el viaje, de vez en cuando, Mark volteaba a ver a Callie muy sonriente con Arizona y aunque Arizona no le caí mal, ahora sentía que si.

…

Cabaña

"bien, los hombres se duermen en el piso de abajo y mujeres arriba… nosotros estaremos en la cabaña de al lado pero un vendremos a verlos cada hora.. Tiene prohibido salir de su habitaciones al menos que quieran ir al baño, el desayuno es a las 8…" todos hicieron gestos ante esto, mas Callie.

Arizona se acerco a Callie y le susurro al oído –" creo que esto será divertido" burlándose, Callie solo gruñe.

" Así que todos deben estar bañados antes de esa hora, … y la comida será hasta las tres de la tarde, por lo mientras pueden hacer lo que gusten, nos vemos en la comida… y ha, la cena cera a las 7, eso es todo"

Todos los alumnos se fueron a sus habitaciones que cada una era para dos, y claro Callie y Arizona escogieron quedarse juntas.

" Ahora que vamos hacer?" pregunto Arizona, que ya había desempacado su ropa.

"pues, que tal si vamos a conocer el lugar, tenemos dos horas antes de la comida" sonrió Callie.

"si claro, solo dime que este lugar no tiene osos ni lobos o algo así" con voz preocupada dijo Arizona.

" enserio Arizona? este lugar es seguro, no hay malos animales"

"ok, pero si me pasa algo caerá en tu conciencia… ahora vámonos" Callie vio como salió Arizona, luego sonrió negando con la cabeza, esto para ella de seguro seria divertido, luego salió para alcanzarla.

…

Salieron de la cabaña y empezaron a cercarse al lago donde la mayoría de ellos estaba, Mark estaba solo con un short y estaba en una roca para saltar, pero al ver a Callie se detuvo en seco. Derek que estaba detrás de él volteo a ver donde Mark veía y se dio cuenta por que no salto.

"Callie!" grito Derek y Mark le dio una mirada asesina, pero Derek lo ignoro y el volvió a gritar.

Callie que estaba hablando con Arizona, volteo a ver que quería.

"bien, es hora de impresionarla, galán" dijo Derek, Mark solo se molesto pero sonrió y vio a Callie.

"Callie! Mira esto!" grito Mark, dando un clavado muy bien echo, con una marometa y salpicando poco.

Callie por su lado no entendía por que quería que lo viera, y Arizona no sabía por que sentía que tenía que sorprende a Callie.

"Callie" dijo Arizona.

"si?" pregunto.

"podrías esperarme aquí y ver hacia donde estaba Mark?"

"si, pero que vas hacer?"

"tu, solo espera y veras"

"ok" Arizona se fue corriendo y busco su traje para nadar, dio gracias por ser hija de un coronel y sabia echar buenos clavados y nadar muy bien. Se cambio y 10 minutos después estaba en el mismo lugar que Mark, los chicos le chiflaron ya que era la única mujer entre ellos. Pero Arizona no les hizo caso.

Callie vio que Arizona se preparaba para un clavado, pero igualmente no sabia por que, pero aun así la vio, Arizona comenzó a correr para tener suficiente empuje para hacer un clavado de experto, dos vueltas y media, cayendo bien dentro el agua, igualmente sin salpicar mucho.

Callie sonrió y le aplaudió cuando Arizona salió y Mark se puso tenso. Y muchos que vieron el clavado le aplaudieron. Luego Arizona nado hasta donde estaba Callie.

"oye eso fue impresionante no sabia que podías hacer ese tipo de cosas"

"bueno, mi papá nos enseño hacer este tipo de cosas a mi y mi hermano desde los 6 años, después de que aprendimos a nadar. Bueno… me voy a bañar y a cambiar"

"si, claro" con eso se alejo Arizona, sonriendo por dentro al haber sorprendido mas ella que Mark a Callie.

Mark al ver que Arizona se alejaba, se acerco a Callie.

"hey Callie… que puntuación me das?"

"Mark… por que te he de dar una calificación, estuviste bien"

"bueno, por que … por que, por que" no tenia una buena escusa –" para ver quien fue mejor si Arizona o yo?"

"pfff, Mark, por Dios, Arizona fue mejor que tu, todo el mundo lo vio, supéralo"

"yo también puedo hacer ese tipo de clavados"

Callie sabia que no podía, pero si le decía que no, el iría y lo haría y probablemente saldría lastimado." Yo lo se Mark, yo se que puedes, pero no lo hagas"

"que por que?" se sorprendió que le digiera algo asi.

"por que eres mi mejor amigo hombre y no quiero que te lastimes o solo por querer sorprender a alguien"

"ok, esta bien… que tal si caminamos ahora que blandie, esta … haciendo lo que este haciendo"

"ok, ok vamos" Mark estuvo feliz de que por fin, podía pasar mas tiempo con su mejor amiga.

"hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto"

"hacer que?" pregunto Callie.

"pasar tiempo, extraño pasar tiempo contigo, hablar de cosas y búrlanos de otras personas"

"vaya, vaya, Mark Sloan tiene sentimientos"

"que? Yo tengo sentimientos, siempre los he tenido Cal" se puso mas serio.

" solo bromeaba Mark, yo se que tienes sentimientos y todo eso, relájate" trato de calmarlo.

"escucha Cal, hay algo que quiero decirte" era ahora o , bueno todavía tenia hasta el domingo en la noche.

"si, Mark"

"yo, yo quería pedirte…"

"Callie!" grito Arizona, cuando vio a Mark y Callie solos.

"Arizona, no te tardaste tanto"

"si, bueno de echo si me tarde ya paso una hora y ya esta la comida, asi que nos vamos, Callie, Mark" dijo mirando los dos.

"si, ya vamos" dijo Callie, Arizona se adelanto –" que querías decirme Mark?"

"yo… luego te lo dire" Mark, ya no tenia el valor asi que se fueron a comer, todo paso con normalidad entre Mark, Arizona y Callie. Y asi fue hasta que llego el domingo en la noche.

…

"Mark, se que has estado fingiendo todo esto, de que estas bien y todo, pero por Dios, no ries, no hablas, solo cuando has estado cerca de Callie o Arizona, asi que si vas hacer algo, hazlo ya, que sera tu ultima oportunidad" dijo Derek molesto.

"yo, pero yo… no, no puedo, quiero mi amistad con Callie"

"bueno, quieres su amistad o quieres algo mas"

"bueno puedes andar con ella y ver que es lo que quiere de ella"

"no, no puedo hacer eso"

"Mark, si no puedes entonces supéralo, que ya me estas fastidiando"

"ok… esta bien, es hoy o nunca"

…

Mark salió de la cabaña y empezó aventar piedritas al cuarto de Callie, esta se levanto al escucharlas, y abrió la ventana para ver quien era, al ver a Mark, ella bajo inmediatamente, Arizona también lo escucho y después de que Callie salió vio por la ventana que era Mark, ella sabia que no tenia que ir a ver pero aun así lo hizo.

"Mark? Que quieres?"

"bien, Callie, yo no se por que me siento así, o tal vez si, tu has sido mi mejor amiga y nunca me había dado cuenta de que te quería tanto.."

Callie no entendía nada –"Mark al grano" dijo molesta.

"quiero que seas mi novia" Callie ni Arizona que también escucho se lo creían.

"Mark?"

"yo, solo si tu quieres"

Arizona pedía la respuesta de Callie. Pero sentía un enojo y quería que dijera que no.

Callie por su parte pensó en Arizona, no sabia por que, pero esto le hizo sentir que no podía hacer esto-" Mark, tu eres un gran chico"

"vas a decir que no?"

"si, Mark voy a decir que no… pero no por que no te quiera, el que alguien no te ame como tu quieres no significa que no te ame con todo el corazón, Mark tu lo has dicho soy tu mejor amiga y tu eres el mío, bueno mejor amigo… y lo nuestro nunca funcionaria, y creo que sientes esto por que no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo, pero tratare Mark de pasar tiempo contigo"

Mark sabia que Callie tenia razón –" sabes es duro ser rechazado, sobre todo a un galán como yo"

Callie se rio de las payasadas de Mark –" entonces seguimos siendo amigos?"

"si, amigos… y tienes toda la razón"

"yo siempre tengo toda la razón… ahora hay que meternos antes de que se den cuenta"

"si, ok y disculpa"

"de que? Aquí no paso nada.. . ahora entremos" Arizona se sintió aliviada de la respuesta de Callie, y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio antes de que Callie supiera.

…

**Nota: se que este capitulo no tendría mucho sentido, pero es un detonante para que Callie y Arizona se den cuenta de lo que siente, asi que igual se podría decir capitulo relleno, prometo drama muy pronto, y espero que sea el siguiente capitulo.**

**Nota 2: es probable que me vuelva a tardar en actualizar pero tengo otros FF que actualizar y todos se me juntaron, además en este necesitare un poco mas de tiempo para acomodarlo mejor y sea mas interesante.**

**Nota 3: Gracias por leer.**


End file.
